juveniles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Juveniles Roleplay Wiki:Rules
The rules and regulations of the wiki. Follow them and we'll have no problems. Hopefully, you've read the history on the main page! It's key to understanding the plot. Registered User Sign up, please! Don't edit pages as a Wikia Contributor and don't roleplay as one. Join the community and become a user. Pages created anonymously will be deleted and applications sent in will not be accepted. Maturity It's Wikia's policy, as well as COPPA law (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act), that you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. Anyone under 13 will not be allowed to roleplay on the wiki. Sorry. That being said, there isn't much restriction on mature content (such as swearing, alcohol consumption, violence, etc.). This is a roleplay about teenagers and young adults set free in the wild, what do you expect? Of course, you don't have to roleplay at all about that kind of stuff if you're not comfortable, that's understandable. Please be mature about it though. *Inappropriate language and words should have at least one letter replaced by an asterisk. Literacy Please read over your roleplays before clicking that Publish button. Try your best to use proper grammar and spelling. Slip ups will happen occasionally and that is completely fine. Activity Activity is key! If it's noticed that you've been''' inactive for a week', you'll be warned. Next, you'll be given '''2 weeks to respond or become active again'. If you don't respond or return to the wiki before the 2 weeks are over, then your character will be marked inactive. If you know you'll be inactive for a while (maybe for vacation or school), drop by an admin's message wall and explain the reason for your absence. Your character will be put on hiatus here while you're gone. Roleplaying First things first: *'No godmodding'! No one is perfect, so please don't make your characters overpowered and flawless individuals, as much as you may want to. *Also, no bunnying. '''You control your character and '''only your character. Don't roleplay for someone else or decide something for another character. That's not cool. *Don't butt in to other people's roleplays without asking for permission. Only join if it's open. *Please keep in mind that you can only roleplay with those in your assembly for now. Please read this page for how to roleplay. Major storylines Any major storylines or serious plots such as a pregnancy (slightly kidding; it's not a good idea to get pregnant in the wild, okay) or death, etc. happening while you're roleplaying should be gone over with an admin first. Injuries will (and should, I guess) happen. These could be determined by game masters, however. Game master There is a game master available if it is needed. You might be wondering, what are game masters for? Well, they moderate roleplays. For example, if a fight happens to occur between 2 or more characters, a GM must be present. Another example is if characters go hunting. GM will determine if they will find anything or run into anything. It's like fate. GMs control the non-player aspects and creates an environment for the characters to roleplay in. If you need a GM for a roleplay, ask an admin. The GM must not be taking part in the roleplay as a character. Characters The maximum number of characters is for each user is 10. *Note that this may change in the future so keep your hopes up if your love making characters. It's best if all characters were equally active or not completely neglected (unless they're dead, of course). Officer-in-charge You cannot make an officer character without the permission of administration. There is only one officer-in-charge per Assembly. Death Yes, people die and so do characters. You can decide to kill off any of your characters any time you want. You can also kill another character any time you want- as long as you've discussed it with the other user. Their death should also make sense; don't randomly kill them off unrealistically just because you want an excuse to get rid of it. If your character dies in an event, you can't do anything about it unfortunately. Just make another character. If you really ''don't want your character to die, then don't put them in really dangerous situations. You can't control game master. OOC Drama In-character drama is encouraged but out of character hate and disrespect for each other will '''not' be tolerated. We are a roleplay community. In order for this roleplay to be successful, users need to get along and be dedicated to the roleplay whilst having fun and enjoying themselves. Please don't take IC drama so personally that it will affect OOC. Interaction Include each other! Don't make anyone feel left out because that's not cool. Get to know people and new users- roleplay with them! That's the whole point of this. Chat The wiki chat is a place for all users to talk to each other. But there are rules. *No threats *No personal insults *No spamming *Personal info should not be shared *Be polite & welcoming Breaking chat rules can result in being kicked from the chat room or possibly a ban. Most Important Rule 'Have fun! '''This a roleplay, it's for fun, it's a game. Don't take anything too seriously! Last but not least; on your application, please type '''the name of the space station '(it's on the main page). There will be a section at the very bottom asking for it. This just lets us know you've read the rules. Feel free to disguise the word somewhere else on the page so new users can't catch it. If you have any more questions or you're confused, ask anyone on the administration team!